


Líderes

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Elas viviam em uma cidade no meio do oceano.





	Líderes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leaders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872711) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #099 - ocean (oceano).

Elas viviam em uma cidade no meio do oceano. Para Elizabeth, uma cidade alienígena milenar em outra galáxia. Para Teyla, a cidade lendária dos ancestrais. Era depois para processar, por vezes, e elas tinham que ser líderes para seus respectivos povos. Elas não podiam hesitar ou mostrar incerteza, não em frente a mais ninguém, era um dos muitos fardos da liderança, não ter a mesma liberdade gozada por todos os demais. Por sorte, elas podiam contar uma com a outra, para confidenciar suas inseguranças e seus medos. Quando tudo mais provava ser demais, ao menos elas tinham uma à outra.


End file.
